Don and Jess: Live or Let Die
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: In this story, John is not mentioned and things revolve a bit around Aiden. She may even make an appearance. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok how many of you loved the way the last episode began?? I completely freaked my mom out when I started giggling and smiling like a mad person. She was sure I had finally snapped. So we are almost at the end of season two and getting close to where Aiden dies. In this story, John is not mentioned and things revolve a bit around Aiden. She may even make an appearance. We'll be at the bar again but only Jess and Don will be in this one. While minus Aiden if I bring her in. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I told you I'm not writing it again.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So do we have anything that can put Pratt behind bars?" Jess asked as Don set their drinks down.

"Not sure but I guarantee you Stella will work hard to make sure he does go behind bars." Don said.

"I just hope she's careful." Jess said. "I'd hate to see someone else lose their jobs because of this creep."

Don winced. "Ooo Aiden. She is not going to be happy if they tell her about this."

Jess gave Don a confused look. "Don't you mean when they tell her?"

Don shook his head. "No, this guy cost Aiden her job and the last thing Mac is going to want is to see it take over her personal life the way it did her career."

Jess nodded. "Makes sense. But do you really think she dropped it just because she got fired?"

Don shrugged. "I hope so. She could get in real trouble pursuing this as a civilian."

Jess leaned back in her seat. She swirled her beer in its bottle and sighed.

"Have you talked to Aiden since she left?" Jess asked.

"Um twice." Don said. "She called asking how things were going and then again to ask me to look something up for her. Both calls were very brief and she sounded distracted."

"I don't like the sound of that." Jess said. "What did she ask you to look up?"

Don leaned forward on his arms. "An address of a building that was being repainted. She said she had a friend living there that wanted her to pick them up."

Jess shook her head. "It sounds weird but I guess we have to trust Aiden to do the right thing."

Leaning back next to Jess in the booth, Don wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. They quietly sipped their drinks and watched the people around them. When Jess looked over at the door she was stunned to see Aiden coming through the door.

"Don." Jess tapped Don on the shoulder. "Look who's here."

Don looked over where Jess was and saw Aiden. "Well this is unexpected."

Aiden smiled as she walked over to them.

"Look who's talking Flack." Aiden said. "I leave and you start dating your partner."

Don laughed and Jess smiled.

"It's good to see you Aiden." Jess said. "How've you been?"

Aiden shrugged and pulled up a chair. "Not bad. I'm looking into getting my PI license."

"Can't keep you away from the crazies can we?" Don said.

Aiden laughed. "No you really can't." She looked between the two. "So how are things at the lab?"

"Not bad." Don said. "Um there's a new CSI named Lindsay Monroe."

Aiden nodded. "I had a feeling that Mac would replace me." she nodded to Cliff as he placed a beer in front of her. "How'd Danny take it?"

"Not too bad." Jess said. "Both Mac and Don had a talk with him before she showed up and they've been getting along pretty well."

"He's nicknamed her Montana because that's where she's from." Don said with a smirk. "Drives her nuts but she can't get him to stop."

"Just threaten to hit him." Aiden said. "Always worked for me."

Jess smiled. "Yeah but Danny didn't have a crush on you. You were his sister. Teasing you was part of the job. With Lindsay, he likes watching her get flustered and annoyed with him."

"Who knew the play boys of the lab would be changing their ways." Aiden said, giving Don a look.

Don cleared his throat. "I refuse to admit I was a play boy."

Jess and Aiden both laughed.

"Don, Stella has told me a few stories about what you were like before I came along." Jess said.

Don groaned. "Remind me to have a talk with Stel tomorrow."

Aiden looked down at her watch and cursed. "I hate to cut this short guys, but I have to go."

She reached for her wallet but Don held his hand up.

"Let's say you owe us." he said.

Aiden nodded with a smile and said her goodbyes. Jess waited until Aiden was out of ear shot before turning to Don.

"Looks like she won't be a civilian much longer." Jess said.

Don sighed and wrapped his arm around Jess again. "Looks that way."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Not sure about this one at all but there it is. Let me know what you think, at this point I don't think I have to remind about the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
